JJ & Reid The kiss that started it all
by JJReid.JJEmily
Summary: Will is gone forever. JJ knew she was always in love with Reid. Reid and JJ finally get together.


They were all sitting around the round Briefing table, going over just another case. But the tension in the room was different this time. The team had just learned of Will's betrayal. And Reid had blurted out in a tangent, "JJ, I'm sorry to say, but I did know already. I knew from the moment you said you were pregnant. I knew that he was wrong for you. I'm not saying that I'm right for you, because statistically...JJ...I just. I love you! I always have. Ever since our very first case together." The room went silent, and Hotch decided to let those two talk in JJ's office down the hall. They walked out of the room and into her office.  
>"Reid...I..." JJ's eyes started to tear up, and Reid gave her the smile that only she knew what it meant. "It's okay..." He whispered. "I knew and know how much you love Will, and then there's Henry to think about after all." And even though anyone in the team rarely hugged, Reid hugged JJ. Tight and close. And it was all he could do not to kiss her right then and there. Hugging her and holding her, just for this moment, was enough. But wait...what was JJ doing? JJ was holding Reid with her hands on his lower back this time, unlike the other "friend" hugs, when her hands stayed above his waist. Casual. But this hug...It was overwhelming. "JJ...I just want you to know that I've always loved you. And I forgive you about Emily...I know why you did it, and I'm not upset anymore. I'm still a little hurt but not upset." He looked into her eyes, and time stopped. How long had they been in her office? Five minutes? 20? Hotch must have carried on without them and decided to brief them on the plane, because no-one came in to get them to come back. JJ leaned close to Spencer. They continued to hold each other, because they never had. And now they were..and it was absolutely perfect. JJ leaned her ear close to Spence's and whispered "I knew too. And I felt it too. But I couldn't do this relationship at the time." "Spencer pulled gently away, and JJ melted in his eyes. And he melted in hers, just like always. All the years of subtle touches, and smiles, and blushing. And now they were actually touching. "It's now or never" JJ whispered, and she leaned her lips to his. It was gentle at first. A simple kiss. Perfect. Soft. Yummy. Breathless. And then Spence started to breathe a little louder, faster, gentle and soft, but wow. He kissed her back. But suddenly, he realized that this was too much. She realized it wasn't time yet. And they both slowly stopped, but still pressed against each other. He couldn't do this without being in a relationship with her. Nor could she, for the same reason. "I always knew though, that you knew." "So did I. And that was on purpose." 3. JJ gently kissed him one more time, and he kissed her forehead. They started to walk out of the room, but suddenly realized they were holding hands. They smiled at each other and blushed just like they had when Spencer had walked in late at Rossi's dinner; when he decided to come and when he walked in the door and saw JJ. Before they opened the door to leave, Spencer turned toward her and said "You're the only person in the whole world who calls me Spence. Please don't stop calling me that. Ever. And when you call me that know that I'll know what it means." "Good. Because it means that I love you." And she winked at him, and made that promise to always call him that nickname. Code. For "I love you." They left the room, and saw Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, and Hotch, all in the middle of the room where all the desks were. They had seen the whole thing. But then again, JJ and Reid knew that they had always known too. And just before they walked down the stairs to see the team shyly glance away in that "I know you two are in love. You always have been. And it's adorable. You're blushing" All of those thoughts were conveyed through the team's eyes and smiles. They glanced away, and JJ slipped her hand into Dr. Spencer Reid's, and he held onto her hand as if it was his whole world. Because she was. Just that. She was his everything. "You guy's might wanna work on those Micro-Expression's" Spencer said jokingly, they all laughed lightly. And the team got up from their seats, and walked outside with the new "secret" couple to board the plane for the new case. <div> 


End file.
